


Do You Think I'm A Slut?

by minusmelle



Series: I fucking love you [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, SMUT ALERT, This is Bad, don't read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: roman doesn't wear his jealousy very well.





	

There was only two times in Roman's life where he got jealous.

The first one wasn't important, not really, he was 17, and the boy he liked ended up going to prom with someone else. He was young, and even though it stung, he got over that pretty quickly. The second,  though, was bit more... meaningful. 

It was right after he met Finn. They went on a couple of dates before and flirted for a while through texts and facetime, but for some reason, Finn always tried to keep him at a distance. He was young, Roman was older, more mature and he was crazy about Finn. They both knew they had crazy chemistry, but Finn was still playing his safe to his chest. So one night, Finn asked him out, for a casual date and although they seemed to be having a great time, Finn all of sudden... wanted to go to a club. 

Reluctantly, Roman agreed even though it wasn’t his scene and as soon as they got there, he was forced to sit back and watch as Finn purposely ignore him all night to talk to a guy that wasn't as hot as him, but definitely into the irish cutie. After a while, Roman got heated and realized he was indeed, being played. He didn’t think Finn was that type of guy, but that was the way he was treating him. Roman couldn't bare seeing a guy he was crazy about with another guy, all over him so or being ignored he left Finn at the club to do whatever he wanted too. 

For awhile, Roman thought it was over between them. It had to be if Finn was treating whatever they had like was nothing. Roman felt like he lost him for good, but an hour later, Finn knocked on his door and apologized over and over again. He expressed how stupid it was to make Roman jealous and it was the first time Finn ever showed him true vulnerability. He kissed Roman, and that night was the first night he slept over in his bed and the first time Roman realized he never wanted him to leave it.

Years later, after they said the I love yous, and lived together, Roman found himself being probably the happiest man alive. Finn was his, and his alone and their relationship was solid... absolutely nothing made Roman jealous these days… well… 

Almost nothing.

**Finn: Babe, you can pick me up in 20? The guys want to have one last scrimmage. xoxo**

Roman read the text from Finn and he sighed. It's been five straight weeks of this. Ever since Finn joined the  gay rugby league downtown for the summer, Roman has barely seen him. He actually didn’t mind Finn joining the team, or playing rugby, he actually loved it when Finn came home all bloody and dirty… it was hot. The only thing Roman hated about rugby, was one person, and that person's name was…

Wade Barrett. 

He was some tall, english guy who took to Finn easily. They had this banter, and sort of language that Roman didn't understand and the worst of all, Wade liked to flirt with Finn. Not so openly where he'd be disrespectful, but so openly that Roman caught onto it… and fuck did he want to punch Wade’s lights out for it. The last time he mentioned it to Finn, his boyfriend rolled his eyes and said that Roman was imagining things. 

Pfft. 

Yeah.

Right.

Like he  _ “imagined”  _ when Wade hugged his boyfriend a little too tight after the game last week. Or when he  _ “imagined”  _ Wade slapping his ass after the game. Roman wasn’t going crazy with jealousy. He knew two things were certain, one Wade wanted his boyfriend and two, Finn did nothing to make sure it didn't happen.

Roman walked towards the field and noticed everyone finishing up so he waited for Finn near the bleachers. Wade, the dick, was there laughing with his boyfriend, making him smile before Finn noticed Roman. He said his goodbyes to Wade then quickly ran over to him, “BABY! HEY!!” Finn smiled at him happily, “How are you-” before Finn could finish his sentence, he felt Roman uncharacteristically grab his face with both hands and kissed him, right on the field, while Wade watched. Roman saw the brit laughing before Finn forcefully pushed him away, and wiped his lips. “What the fuck was that Roman?” Finn asked seriously. 

“What? I can't kiss you?” Roman said, looking between Finn and Wade who was now walking away. Finn looked towards Roman’s line of vision and saw Roman watching Wade leave. Finn's jaw fell in shock then he punched Roman in the chest, making him grimace in pain.

“I can't believe you Roman!” Finn shouted at him.

“What? What do I do but come pick you up and kiss you?” Roman fiend innocence.

“You didn't kiss me because you miss me, you kissed me because you're jealous of Wade!” Finn pushed Roman out of his way then he started walking off. Roman followed him towards the locker rooms, and that's when Roman grabbed him before he could go in. 

“I'm not jealous! I.. I just missed you baby.”  Roman tried his best to lie, and kiss Finn again but Finn wasn't having it. He pushed him away and shook his head no.

“No, Roman. You're standing there, lying about being jealous over NOTHING!” Finn scoffed loudly. 

“Nothing?” Roman rolled his eyes, “You're fucking kidding right? All he does is fucking FLIRT with you and all you do is eat it up. You  _ love _ the attention, you always fucking have Finn, just admit it.” 

Roman didn't even feel the slap from Finn coming, but when it did come… it came hard, quick and with enough anger in it, Roman was sure his ancestors felt it. 

“Fuck you!”  Finn said pushing Roman hard, “you fucking jerk.” Roman watched, face red from the slap as Finn walked away inside the locker room. 

He was so fucking heated, from the slap, from the way Finn just ignored his questions, and the way he just fucking walked off. Roman had half a mind to go inside and argue some more but he didn’t want to invade other guys privacy.

So, he waited. 

He waited 20 minutes for Finn to come back out and the irish bastard decided to wait until everyone else left so he could make his exit. 

Him and Wade came out together, smiling until Finn saw Roman still there waiting for him. Wade noticed the look the men shared and that's when he hugged Finn and whispered something in his ear that made Finn smile before he left them alone. 

“What did he say?” Roman asked as Finn came face to face with his boyfriend. “Did he say he had a  _ fun time _ in the shower?” his sarcasm made Finn laugh, sarcastically. 

“You're really fucking pushing it, Roman.” Finn warned him, “You think I would fuck another man in the shower of a public locker room when I know I have someone better at home? Do you think I'm some kind of slut?” 

“You don't want me to answer that right now do you? Or have you forgotten how we met?” Finn couldn’t take anymore of jealous Roman so he started walking down the field to get away but Roman was quick behind him, not letting this go. “You were all over me at that dorm party, you wanted me to  _ fuck you _ the first time we met, so tell me I'm wrong Finn, tell me that you don't want to fuck Wade. Tell me that you see nobody but me… you can't! Can you? Because you'll never be fucking satisfied with just one person!” 

“FUCK!” Finn stopped before they got to the car and pushed Roman hard. “YOU FUCKING PRICK IF I WANTED OTHER GUYS I'D BE WITH THEM!” another push, “IF I WANTED TO FUCK OTHER MEN I'D DO IT!” one more, “... AND IF I WANTED TO FUCK WADE, TRUST ME I WOULD AND THERE WOULD BE NO YOU AND ME!” Finn kept pushing him as he spoke, punching Roman over and over until Roman grabbed at his wrist harder than he ever had before, cutting off Finn's anger to pull him in, flush against his body. 

Finn gasped while looking into brown eyes that had gotten darker and it wasn't just because the sun was beginning to fade. “Roman…” Finn said his name softly, he was somewhere in between scared and aroused by his partner, it wasn't until Roman let go of one hand, and grabbed at Finn’s ass assertively did he realized what was happening.

“You're fucking mine,” Roman said as he placed his hand down the back of Finn's shorts, cupping his bare ass in his hands. “Say it,” he whispered in his ear, before kissing the shell of it, down towards his neck.

“I'm yours,” Finn acquiesced easily, small moans involuntarily released from his mouth as Roman grazed over his pucker gently with his thumb.

“You kept the jock strap on?” he asked smiling.

“Yes, daddy,” Finn bit his lip, and before he knew it, he was being picked up by his thighs and being carried to their car. Finn was slammed against it, while Roman's beautiful tongue forced it's way inside his hot mouth. He felt Roman pulling down his pants half way, just to get a hold of Finn's erection which was standing at attention for his eyes only. Finn knew Roman was beyond talking too, and he really wanted his dick right now as much as Roman wanted his ass, but Finn didn't want was to fuck in a public space. He was a hoe for his man, but only in private.  So he played a little game. He pushed Roman away hard, then shook his head no. “Fuck you,” Finn whispered to him, before opening the car door. 

Roman breathed out heavily, smiling at Finn before he got in with him, realizing how he wanted to play this. He turned the key and soon they were off towards their home. As Roman was driving he noticed Finn kept staring at his erection that was straining hard against his jeans. He kept licking his lips, and then biting down hard, making Roman smile.

“Do you want me in your mouth baby?”

Finn only nodded.

“If you wanna suck it… then suck it.” Roman practically demanded it, and Finn gave him one look, before pulling on his belt, and unzipping his pants. His beautiful dick was free before he knew it, and after four or five warm up strokes, it was in Finn's mouth, going in and out, while his warm breath surrounded it. 

_ Fuck. _

Roman’s favorite thing to do was watch when Finn sucked his dick but it was pure torture as he kept his eyes on the road, and Finn gave him the best head Roman has ever gotten in his entire life. He grabbed at his short brown hair, pulling on it while he drove with one hand. “Finn, oh my god,” Roman yelled out, almost missing the exit off the highway to their house. Thankfully he made it,  just in time, and a few more blocks before they were at their home. Romans whole body was tingling while Finn brought him to the very precipice of pleasure… then he slowly released his mouth with a pop and a smile just as Roman parked in the driveway. He licked his lips of precum then slid of out the car first, seeing their neighbors on the porch across from them.  

“Hi Mrs Henderson!” Finn had to the nerve to say it like he didn’t just have a dick in his mouth for half a mile. Roman straight up laughed in the car, and after he fixed himself up he got out and waved at the Hendersons too. Finn winked at him as they made it to the door and Roman playfully squeezed his side, while he got his keys out.

“When we get in that house, I'm going to fuck the shit out of you,” Roman whispered it, and it sent a shiver down Finn's spine. He opened the door, and came in with Roman, and as soon as the door closed behind them, Finn was slammed against it, and their kisses took over thoughts, and anger turned into lust. Roman tore off his jersey, and his shorts, leaving Finn in his jockstrap. Finn pushed him away, but then time Roman grabbed both of his wrists, turned him around ass first by the door, and held him there. 

“Mm, look at you, do you think anyone could fuck this ass like I do?” Roman kissed the side of Finn’s neck as he asked the question then he slapped his ass, making it jiggle against his palm. 

“No daddy, no one but you can,” Finn told him, while sticking his ass out against the front of Roman's jeans and slowly grinding it against his erection. He heard Roman hiss, then unbuckle his own jeans before taking them and his boxers down. He grabbed hold of his erection and slapped it against Finn's gorgeous ass making him whimper in pleasure. _ “é a chur taobh istigh de dom, daddy!”  _ Finn begged him, and Roman smiled, grabbing at Finn’s jock strap, to hold him in place. Finn whispered as Roman spat in his hand then slowly entered him. 

They both moaned out loudly at the feel of Roman going in. He grabbed at the jockstrap tight, pulling it up so it framed Finn's ass, then Roman began to thrust deep inside. The position was so uncomfortable since Finn was by the door, but fuck they made it work. He was so deep, possibly trying to show Finn that no one gave it to him as good and he'd be right. Finn dated lots of guys before Roman but none of them could fuck him like his wild samoan could. 

“Mm, baby who’s are you?” 

“I'm yours! Fuck baby!” Finn shouted out for him, letting him take out all his anger on that tight hole. God, he felt so damn good, the stroke game was top notch how did Finn get so luckily. He felt Roman slowly pull out and pick Finn up in his arms. They wrapped themselves around each other then kissed as Roman brought him up the stairs. He pushed open their room door then laid Finn down. Finn smiled, and tore off his jockstrap, then guided his big man back inside of him. 

There wasn't anymore anger, just smiles as they looked deep into each other’s eyes as they fucked. Finn held his face in his hands and moaned just for him, because he was good, and because he loved him. Roman kissed him softly, to say I'm sorry, to say he was wrong and because he loved him. When he pulled Finn up, and he began to ride, he screamed his name, while Roman kissed his neck and held onto a tight body that was his and his alone. Finn scratched up his back and his blue eyes shined against brown laughing as beads of sweat trickled down his face, giving him the workout of his life as he felt Roman pounded up into him. 

There were whimpers, and moments of immeasurable pleasure as they started to come together. “I'm yours,” Finn told him as he jerked up and down, riding out that orgasmic wave, “I love you,” he told him when they came to a stop, and his softening dick slowly pushed out of him. They kissed like teenagers then they fell back together, laughing in afterglow.

“I'm sorry,” Roman whispered, as he touched Finn's face gently. “I don't know why I get so jealous.” he sighed, “I know you love me.” 

“I do, but I think I know why,” Finn moved closer to his chest, so he could listen to his heartbeat, “One of our first dates, if you remember, was me, playing with your feelings and making you jealous because you were an older man who wanted me, and I didn't know how to handle it. I thought I was the shit, you know I had so many guys and it took me so long to figure out that none of them, would ever treat me with the respect, love and care that you do. I love you, Roman, every single part of you and no matter who wants me, none of them will ever measure up to you.” 

  
Roman smiled at Finn, and gave his forehead a kiss. He may not be the most confident guy but knowing that he scored the hottest one, and knowing that Finn loved him, was more than enough for Roman.

**Author's Note:**

> Never shall I write angry sex again lol.
> 
> for the nbo, I love you ladies.
> 
> rough irish translation: "put it in me daddy,"


End file.
